The field of the prior art discloses that inflatable outrigger hulls are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,813 to Holtz discloses an inflatable canoe with an inflatable outrigger connected The outrigger is attached to the canoe by means spaced-apart and parallel plastic tubes which are secured within rubber-type holding rings. Also of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,191 to Gaskouitz discloses a portable outrigger assembly comprising an inflatable tube which is attached adjacent to the side of a small boat by a pair of spaced-apart and parallel bracket arms. A valve is provided for inflating and deflating the stabilizing tube as needed.
Heretofore, however, efforts at providing inflatable outrigger assemblies for sailboats and the like have produced only systems which are heavy and unwieldy in use. In contrast, applicant has discovered a simple and lightweight portable outrigger assembly which is easy to use and provides performance capabilities not heretofore possible.